


Bedtime stories

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Series: Baby Scorpius Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Reading Scorpius his bedtime story is Draco's favourite part of being a Dad.





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt 'Reading a book with little one on your lap' for [Meandminniemcg](https://meandminniemcg.tumblr.com/)

Over the course of the year since Scorpius had been born, Harry and Draco had managed to get a pretty solid parenting routine figured out.

Harry was a naturally early riser, so he would wake up with Scorpius each morning, leaving Draco dozing in bed. Draco would come downstairs after a little while to find Scorpius fed and dressed, happily playing with Harry. The sound of Scorpius and Harry giggling together as they played peekaboo or wrestled on the floor always made waking up easier and made Draco start every day with a smile.

Draco tended to do more of the daytime childcare, as his job was far more flexible than Harry’s role as Head Auror. He took Scorpius on long walks, chatting away to him as they went, describing everything he could see. Over the years that he had been with Harry, Draco had developed a close friendship with Hermione, bonding over their shared academic interests, and that friendship had only intensified now that they both had young children. They would while away hours at each other’s houses, drinking tea and chatting while their children played together. Narcissa and Molly helped a lot too, both desperate for any opportunity to coo over their grandson.

The evenings were always their time though, a chance for the three of them to spend some time as a family. Harry would come home from work in time for a quick play with Scorpius before dinner, which was swiftly followed by bath time. Scorpius loved the bath and adored bubbles, so bath time often ended with all three of them covered in water and sporting bubble beards.  

Once they were all dry, they would settle down in Scorpius’ room, on the sofa they had put in there especially for this moment. Harry and Draco would sit closely together with Scorpius cuddled up on one of their laps with his blanket. And then, once they were all comfy, Draco’s favourite part of the day, and his favourite part of being a Dad, would begin.

When Scorpius had been born, Draco’s mother had sent over boxes full of all the old stories she used to read to Draco when he was little. Draco hadn’t even known that she had kept them and was overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness of the gift. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but the present had made him tear up, memories of happier times with his parents washing over him as he looked through the boxes.

It was those happy memories that had made Draco determined to read to Scorpius every single day. He wanted Scorpius to one day look back, maybe while reading to his own children, and remember how much his dads loved him. So far Draco had stuck to his resolution and hadn’t missed a day.

He treasured those moments, the way Scorpius burrowed into his arms as he listened, and the feel of Harry’s thigh pressed tightly against his own. He loved the way that Harry was usually even more enraptured with the stories than Scorpius was, his muggle childhood meaning that he was often hearing the stories for the first time too.

Most of all, he loved that these moments were theirs and theirs alone, a little oasis of calm in their otherwise hectic lives. Every evening, as he sat with his husband and his son, he made sure to take a moment to stop and reflect, to truly appreciate that this was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
